Bonds beyond time Genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with Yugi,Jaden, and Yusei being girls but Yami/atem remain a boy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Yugioh franchise

* * *

Flashback

The day of zero reverse.

An infant Yusei is crying in an escape pod.

The pod is closed and goes out of the building.

The person who sent her out was her father.

Then the city splits in two.

The event is revealed to a dream of the now 19-year-old Yusei.

* * *

Scene changes to Yusei looking at the City.

Yusei said, Crow.

She looks to the see it's her friend/roommate/foster brother Crow Hogan and her boyfriend and rival Jack Atlas.

You ok love? Asks Jack.

You had that bad dream again huh said, Crow.

If only it was just dream said Yusei.

But it was so long ago and neo domino city has rebuilt itself since your father's research was compromised said, Crow.

Right! You need to stop trying to change things that can't be changed said, Jack.

The past is past you need to let it go and embrace the future said, Jack.

It's true said, Crow.

And ya know if I agree with Jack I must really mean it said, Crow.

I wish it was that easy said Yusei.

I bet I know what'll cheer you up, love said Jack.

Yeah, C'mon, Yusei- let's ride! Said Crow.

Yusei starts to smile.

All right said Yusei.

 _Maybe one day I will be able to forget about all the pain my father's research caused New Domino, but that day isn't today thought Yusei_

 _The people of this city have suffered so much; I have to do everything in my power to keep them safe! Thought Yusei._

Hey- looks like we've got a tailgater! Said Crow.

I've never seen that duel runner before! Said Jack.

Crow: Yeah, or the duelist that's driving it! Said Crow.

I can't believe it; he's challenging us to a duel! Said Jack.

If it's a duel he wants, a duel he'll get! Said Yusei.

He's all yours, Yusei, do it! Said Crow.

Computer: Duel mode engaged.

All right, let's rev it up! Here- we- go! Said Yusei.

Down on New Domino's tracks in the grey morning, light glints around a corner, then a huge, fiery, smoky explosion follows it. Yusei's little orange Junk Synchron somersaults out of the smoke cloud, followed by Junk Warrior. Yusei rides out of the clinging smoke, the opposing runner in hot pursuit; the turbo-duel is now well underway. Jack and Crow, riding behind the duel as spectators, are the next to burst through the smokescreen

Whoever this guy is, he's got some skills! Said Crow.

True, but just one more attack and this duel's finished! Now come on, Yusei, it's time to take 'im down! Said Jack

Yusei looks down at the Stardust Dragon card she's holding.

It's time, old friend. Let's do this said Yusei.

.Yusei looks straight ahead; as of now, he means business. Junk Synchron bursts into a golden fireball of light, which catapults upward and divides into three bright stars. Junk Warrior floats upward and flies through the green rings formed by the three stars, turning to golden outlines, its five stars aligning at the middle.

I synchro-summon- said Yusei.

Stardust Dragon! Said Yusei.

I don't think so! Said the masked man.

Yusei's mystery opponent pulls out a card whose front face is completely blank.

A blank card! What is that for? Said Yusei.

Am I seeing things?! Stardust Dragon, it's-! Said Jack.

Gone! Been stolen! Said Crow.

But how could that be?! Said Yusei.

The strange rider passes Yusei on his ostentatious runner, riding alongside long enough to show him the card he has taken.

Hehehehehehehe. A great many things are possible, Yusei- and now that I have the mighty Stardust Dragon, the demise of your era in time is one of those things said the man.

Who are you? Asks Yusei.

The mystery rider laughs and pulls ahead, zooming out of sight at an unbelievable rate.

Wait, stop! Said Yusei.

Stardust… said Yusei.

The three riders gravely regard the empty track ahead of them.

* * *

Scene changes to their Garage.

Can someone tell what just happened? Asks Jack.

I would but I don't know myself said, Crow.

I still can't believe he took stardust said Yusei.

Why did that manic take him that's what I'd like to know said Jack.

What's up, guys? Asks Akiyuki.

Akiyuki, Leo, Luna said Yusei.

Look, no offense, this really isn't the best time for a social call said, Jack.

Who said this was social Jack? Asks Leo.

We happen to be here on business said, Leo.

Business? What's up? Asks Yusei.

Leo and I were surfing the web researching duel monsters history when we saw this said Luna.

Yusei activates the device.

Hey! I recognize that guy said, Crow.

I should hope so, that's Maximillion Pegasus the chairman of intsrudial illusions. He's the creator of duel monsters said, Jack.

And looks who's next to him said, Crow.

Yugi Moto, the queen of games herself said Yusei.

They say she's the best duelist to have ever picked up a deck said Yusei.

Doesn't look so tough to me course how could with that dated hairstyle said, Jack.

But still, even I admit she's a dueling legend said, Jack.

What I wouldn't give to see Yugi in action way back in her day said, Jack.

This is you wanted to us? Said Yusei.

No scroll over to the next page said Akiyuki.

Wait! Stardust dragon said Yusei.

But that card didn't exist back then said, Jack.

Exactly our point said, Leo.

Look the article says that all sorts of dragons appeared one day and like blasted almost all of Europe said, Crow.

But I don't ever remember hearing about this and this a major historical event said Yusei.

That's just it this is new history said Akiyuki.

Somehow the past has changed said Akiyuki.

Yusei gasps.

Wait a minute said Yusei.

It's that Duelist from before said Yusei.

they look out the window.

What's going on outside? Akiyuki asks.

They all rush outside to find the city is disappearing,

I don't like the looks of this guys said, Jack.

Leo, what's happening? Luna asks.

Our cities vanishing said, Leo.

But why? Akiyuki asks.

Maybe I've seen one too many movies but whenever something changes in the past isn't somehow supposed to change the future said, Jack.

Yeah so? Crow asks.

If the past has changed then that would mean said Yusei.

She gasps.

What the masked man said was true was said Yusei.

Our era, our period in time, it's meeting its end said Yusei.

Then their signer marks glow and the full mark appears on Yusei's back.

It's the mark of the crimson dragon said Akiyuki.

Then Yusei's duel runner glows red.

Hey look its power is surging through Yusei's duel-runner too said, Leo.

The crimson dragon appears and roars.

Yusei gasps.

Then she runs forward.

What are you doing? Asks Akiyuki.

I'm not sure but it's calling to me said Yusei.

She gets on her duel-runner and takes off.

I don't know where you're taking me but if it's somewhere that will give me a chance to stop this then lead the way said Yusei.

The crimson dragon roars.

Let's go said Yusei.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Yugioh franchise.

* * *

Scene change to Yugioh gx era

That's some dragon. Know where I could score one? Asks Jaden.

Jaden Yuki; calm, cool, and collected to the very end. Now, perish! Said the masked man.

Neos...! Uuuaaaagghhuaagghhhh! Said Jaden

Finish her! Said the masked man.

What's this? Said the masked man.

Huh! My Stardust Dragon... said Yusei

Yusei! How you followed me back in time, I do not know; but I do know, it changes nothing, for you and Jaden said the masked man

If you don't perish by my hand, the hands of time* will do you in said the masked man.

Hands a' what? Asks Jaden.

Hold on said Yusei.

Yusei any chance you could tell me what's goin on? Asks Jaden.

Or better yet who that masked dude was said Jaden.

I wish I knew said Yusei.

You took quite a hit there said Yusei.

Are you okay? Asks Yusei.

Who me, i'm all good said Jaden.

Just a few scratches said Jaden.

You're a tough kid said Yusei.

Jaden that's what he called you right? Asks Yusei.

Yep, that's my name and duelin is my game said Jaden.

Of course didn't seem like much of a game to that guy, at all said Jaden.

It's not he has another agenda said Yusei.

Whatever, i'll get my payback said Jaden.

You'll see said Jaden.

That's quite the ride you got there said Jaden.

Looks like somethin out of the future said Jaden.

It is said Yusei.

It is? What do ya mean it is said Jaden.

She means as she says Jaden said, Banner.

Yusei is from another time said, Banner.

Another time aw quit messin with me said Jaden.

Besides, how would you guys know? Asks Jaden.

We know because like you Yusei has a gift said Yubel.

A gift that connections her to the world of Duel Monsters Spirits said, Banner.

I think they mean this mark said Yusei.

She shows Jaden her signer mark.

Well, then it looks like you and I have somethin new in common don't we Yusei said Jaden.

Yes, Jaden said Yusei.

Now tell me how this all got started with you and the masked man said Yusei.

Well, some classmates a' mine, kept reportin' that their duel cards were getting snatched! I went lookin' for the thief and found you-know-who said Jaden.

Listen, Jaden... I know we just met, but believe me, we need to stop this man. Because if we don't, life as you know it... well, won't be as you know it! My time, your time, it will all change! And trust me, it's not a change for the better said Yusei.

Hold up. You askin' me to team up with you to take this dude down? Asks Jaden.

That's right, Jaden said Yusei.

Sweet; but uh, how are we gonna take 'im down, if he's not even here, I mean, the dude split said Jaden.

I know. My guess is, he hopped back in time to the era when he makes his big move when he changes history and alters the future forever said Yusei.

Whoa, whoa, Whaddaya mean, 'changes history and alters the future'! History hasn't changed. Here- I'll show ya said Jaden.

Lemme check the Domino City Database for a newspaper article that'll prove to ya that history has... completely changed! Ahh, and not for the better. How's this guy doin' all of this? Said Jaden.

I dunno, but he's doing it as we speak said Yusei.

Ah...! No, way. Well, as long as I got-said Jaden.

Neos is gone! Ah... said Jaden.

And it's starting here, too. Your era in time is crumbling away! First your Duel Monsters cards, now everything else! Said Yusei/

So what're we s'posed to do now, Yusei?! Said Jaden.

Now we move said Yusei.

Where? Asks Jaden.

* * *

Scene changes to the original Yugioh era

It certainly is a good turnout said, Grandpa.

And it's no wonder why; the rumor is Pegasus himself is gonna be here today! Said Yugi.

Announcer 1 (over microphone): And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've been waiting for!

Announcer 2 (over microphone): The man behind the monsters and the magic, the creator of Duel Monsters-

Announcer 3 (over microphone): The one, the only, the great Maximillion Pegasus!

Pegasus (over microphone): Greetings, duel fans! It's wonderful to see you, but I'm sure not nearly as wonderful as it is for you to see me, so please, enjoy my splendor!

And enjoy your last moments, Pegasus! Said The masked man.

Wow, my laser eye surgery sure makes those duel holograms look real! Ooh! Said, Grandpa.

I don't think those are holograms, grandpa! - Move it said Yugi.

Yugi said, Grandpa.

Grandpa said Yugi

It's my worst fear- I've been upstaged said Pegasus.

Oh no- the building! Ohhhhhuuuaaaaghhh! Said Pegasus.

No...! Grandpa... he's... NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O said Yugi.

Huhahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! At last, my work is complete! It took some doing, but history is now forever changed! Changed so that Duel Monsters is no more said the masked man.

* * *

Scene changes to a roof.

Whoa said Yugi.

Whoa said Jaden.

Yugi rubs the back of her head.

You okay? Asks Jaden.

It's Yugi you're safe now said Yusei.

Where am I? Is my grandpa ok? Asks Yugi.

Where's Pegasus said Yugi.

Wait, is this a dream? Asks Yugi.

I'm afraid not said Yusei.

Here's deal the girl, it's not about where you are but when said Jaden.

We've taken you back in time said Yusei.

Back just before those dragon's blasted this place said Yusei.

Look Neos is back said Jaden.

You are you girls? Asks Yugi.

My name's Yusei Fudo said Yusei.

And i'm Jaden Yuki said Jaden.

Yusei and Jaden, i'm Yugi Moto said Yugi.

Oh, there's no need to tell us who are, we know said Yusei.

You do? How's that? Asks Yugi.

Because we're from future, it's no big whoop said Jaden.

What? Said Yugi.

Well, I guess it's kind of a big whoop said Jaden.

Bottom line though we're here to save the world said Jaden.

That masked man you saw he must be stopped said Yusei.

Like you, we've seen what happens when he's not said Yusei.

This guy, it seems like he's made it his life's mission to take down pegasus said Jaden.

But why? Asks Yugi.

Well, we're not sure about that just yet but we do know this much said Yusei.

If Pegasus goes the Duel Monsters world he created said Yusei

It goes with him along with all the things that sprang from it like schools, cities, people you name it said Jaden.

Oh, man said Yugi.

But it doesn't have to be that way, that's why we're here said Jaden.

Together we might be able to stop this manic said Yusei,

Will you help us? Asks Yusei.

That guy hurt my grandpa and it sounds he's also trying hurt the game I love said Yugi.

So i'm more than willing to help you two anyway that I can said Yugi.

Let's make this guy sorry he ever messed with us said Yugi.

Glad to have on our side said Yusei.

Yeah, we got the queen of games in our corner said Jaden.

Now let's do this said Jaden.

* * *

The blasts scared off the crowd.

Nice job scarin em off Yubel said Jaden.

I hope this scares off Pegasus that way he won't be crushed by that building said Yugi.

Right then he and the future of Duel Monsters are safe said Yusei.

Haha said Jaden,

I think not said the masked man.

You listen here, we know what you're up to and we're not gonna let happen said Yugi.

Got it said Yugi.

So why don't you just make it easy on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from said Yugi.

Where I came from is why i'm here said the masked man.

Perhaps it's time that we get acquainted said the man.

The name's Paradox said Paradox.

Paradox said Yusei.

I doubt that you've heard of me said Paradox.

I'm not from any of your time era's said Paradox.

I come from the future said Paradox.

What's that supposed mean? Asks Yusei.

Forget it, he's just tryin to get in your head said Jaden

We don't care about your backstory we just care about keeping our worlds safe said Yugi.

Oh is that so said Paradox?

Too bad nobody thought to keep me safe said Paradox.

Or those I loved said Paradox.

And now I will finally have my revenge said Paradox.

I will rid the world of what caused all my pain and suffering said Paradox.

That is why I am here said Paradox.

Because I realized something about this game you love so, this Duel Monsters said Paradox.

The world would be a far better place without it said Paradox.

The monsters, the spells what good are they? Asks Paradox.

True you've all saved the world many times over with your precious cards but against adverts who are using the same cards to destroy it said Paradox.

So that's why you're here to rid the world of Duel Monsters said Yusei.

That's correct, once and for all said Paradox.

Not on our watch, you won't said Yusei.

You senseless dolts said Paradox.

Don't you see instead of trying to stop me you girls should be trying your best to help me said Paradox?

I told where I come from is the reason that I am here said Paradox.

Where I come is a dull future said Paradox.

No, our future is bright one said Yusei.

It's not said Paradox.

Then Paradox told them his cause.

But don't you realize, you're not just wiping out Duel Monsters, but people too said Yusei.

You're destroying everything and everyone ever touched by the game said Yusei.

Of course, I realize that said Paradox.

In fact, that's what i'm looking forward to the most said Paradox.

You are one sick puppy said Jaden.

Maybe the games not perfect, but it's created more good things than bad said Yugi.

And another thing the future isn't written yet, there's still time for things to change said Yusei.

Well, then it seems we have a difference of opinion said Paradox.

If words won't get through perhaps we should seek to settle this another way said Paradox.

If you're saying you wanna duel then bring it on Paradox said Yusei.

Fine I think it fitting to defeat you ladies with very cards you're trying to save said Paradox.

Jaden activates the power of the yubel and the supreme queen.

Pargetsx get ready to get your game on said Jaden.

Yusei's mark activates and the crimson dragon appears.

Your twisted time travel ends here Let's rev it up said Yusei.

The Pharaoh appears.

Yugi out of all of our duelist this maybe the toughest said Pharoah.

Then let's rise to the challenge said Yugi.

The Millenium Puzzle activities and the Millenium symbol appear on her forehead and she changes into Yami Yugi.

Yugioh said Yugi.

I have just one thing say to you Paradox it's time to duel said Yami Yugi.

Let's go said the trio.

All their duel disks activate.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Yugioh franchise

A duel for the future part 1

* * *

Wish them luck Pharoah the fate of us all rest rests with these three said, Banner.

I'll go first said Paradox.

Turn 1-Paradox.

I start by activating the field spell **Malefic world** said Paradox.

What just happened? Asks Yusei.

 **Malefic world** now instead of drawing a draw during my draw phase i'm allowed to add a random Malefic monster from my deck directly to my hand said Paradox.

Next, I send **Cyber end dragon** from my extra to the graveyard which means **Malefic cyber end dragon** now appears said Paradox.

Hey does anyone what this malefic thing is all about? Asks Yusei.

It's not something it's the type of deck I use a type from the future said Paradox.

One of the many advantages of time travel said Paradox.

Jaden did you see how he just summoned the Malefic version of that dragon? Asks Yusei.

Uh huh said Jaden.

Just by banishing the regular version of cyber end to the graveyard that's all it took said Jaden.

In other words by destroying a monster good version he give life to it's bad said Yami Yugi.

It seems Paradox truly does only see the dark side of Duel Monsters said Yami Yugi.

Yes, Yugi and i'm going to use it to defeat you all said Paradox.

But let's not get ahead ourselves said Paradox.

I end my turn with one face down said Paradox.

Listen Jaden, Yugi, we know what's at stake. Our friends, Our families, our futures it all hangs in balance said Yusei.

It all hinges on this Duel said Yusei.

It's true we may have all just meet and we may not know each others duel styles and strategies but even so right now we have to fight as one said Yusei.

All our skills, all our past experiences, let's use them, let's focus all of them to this one common cause said Yusei.

Mmm said Jaden.

Agreed Yusei and I think you should be the one to start us off said Yami Yugi.

She nods.

Right said Yusei.

Turn 2 - Yusei.

Here we go said Yusei.

She draws.

First I play the spell card **reincarnation of hope**. By sending monsters to the graveyard now we can draw monster cards later said Yusei.

Yusei discards **Sonic chick** and **quillbolt hedgehog**.

Fool don't you realize there won't be a later for you or your friends said Paradox.

Well, right i'm summoning **Junk synchron** said Yusei.

 **Junk synchron-lv3-atk 1300**

And because I was able to summon him now I can summon a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard **Sonic chick** span your feathers in defense mode said Yusei.

 **Sonic Chick-lv1-def 300**

Next, i'll play **quillbolt Hedgehog** from my graveyard said Yusei.

An ability that since I have a tuner monster already on the field allows me to summon my Hedgehog straight to the field said Yusei.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog lv2 atk/800**

But it won't be around for long said Yusei.

Nor will any of my other monsters said Yusei

At least not in there present form said Yusei.

Cause i'm tuning them all together said

Just as Yugi, Jaden, and I are combining our might these three have just combined there's said Yusei.

I summon forth the synchro monster **Junk Gardna** said Yusei.

 **Junk Gardna lv6 def2600**

Synchro what? Asks Yami Yugi.

I don't know but I like it said Jaden.

Too cool said Jaden.

I place two cards face down and end my turn said Yusei.

Turn 3- Paradox.

That was truly pathetic said Paradox.

If that's the best you can do, you all might a well give up here and now said Paradox.

Your decks are no match for mine said Paradox.

Not since I snatched Yusei's **Stardust Dragon** said Paradox.

It's my move said Paradox.

And with it, I'll show you a beast of true might. I send **Rainbow Dragon** from my deck to the graveyard.

 **Rainbow Dragon Atk/4000**

Which, as you saw before, I can summon **Malefic Rainbow Dragon** said Paradox

 **Malefic Rainbow Dragon Atk/4000**

How dare you! Leave my pal's card outta this said Jaden.

Now we know why he was stealing those cards said, Banner.

Why do you think I was time-hopping in the first place? So I could collect the cards I would need to destroy Pegasus! But 'til that time comes, I'll use them- to destroy the three of you! **Malefic Rainbow Dragon,** attack! Spectral Surge said Paradox

I play **Junk Gardna** 's ability! And with it, your dragon's about to get switched into defense mode said Yusei.

Fine, then. You stopped one of my Malefic dragons, but as you recall- I have two out! **Malefic Cyber End Dragon** , attack! Said Paradox.

Are you okay? Asks Yami.

Say somethin', pal said Jaden.

Ugh... I'm all right said Yusei.

Yugi/Jaden/Yusei LP:4000-1400=2600

Well, you won't be, when your lifepoints run out because in a Malefic duel you don't just lose the match, you lose your soul said Paradox.

I play **Junk Gardna'** s second ability! When it's destroyed, it switches one of your monsters into defense mode said Yusei

And next, I play the trap, **Miracle's Wake** said Yusei.

It allows me to wake up a monster from my graveyard that was destroyed this turn said Yusei.

 **Junk Gardna** returns to the field.

 **Junk Gardna Def/2600**

I'm sorry... I lost us some points there said Yusei.

Don't be sorry, Yusei said Yami.

Totally! You just fended off attacks from two super-tough monsters! Way to go said Jaden.

Thanks, guys. I did my best said Yusei.

Against a deck that is stacked with the best cards throughout all of time, that's all we can do. And that's what we're going to have to keep doing to win this due said Yami.

In my time travels, I've listened in on some of your past 'pep talks'- but that was by far your most pathetic! I place a card face down and end my turn said Paradox.

Turn 4- Jaden

Well all right, then- it's my turn to take a crack at ya said Jaden.

Here goes said Jaden.

Yusei, cool if I piggyback off your play? Asks Jaden.

All right, then I play this- Polymerization now fuses Junk Gardna with Elemental Hero Neos that's in my hand said Jaden.

This is a first- two monsters from different times teaming up together as one! Here comes the best a' both worlds, the **Elemental Hero Neos Knight** said Jaden.

 **Elemental Hero Neos Knight 2500**

Now, Elemental Neos Knight gets a supercharged power, equal to half the attack points of Yusei's **Junk Gardna** said Jaden.

And ya better believe I'm gonna put that power to good use said Jaden.

So charge, Neos Knight! Vanquish that **Malefic Cyber End Dragon** said Jaden.

Oh, and uh, by the way? Neos Knight's ability allows him two attacks in this one battle said Jaden.

Two attacks? Said Paradox.

You're not so tough said Jaden.

Well done, Jaden. I've heard of knights slaying dragons before, but not two at once. Said Yubel.

Haha said Jaden.

Let's see if you're still smiling after this! I play the trap **Malefic Tune**! Now, since a Malefic monster has been destroyed, I get to draw two cards from my deck said Paradox.

Fine, then I play four cards face down and end my turn said Jaden.

Nicely played, Jaden said Yami.

You have to tell me; where did you learn to duel with such heart and passion? Said Yami.

A little place called Duel Academy. And believe it or not, I usually skip class said Jaden.

Well! If I were your teacher, I'd definitely give you an 'A' on that last move said Yami.

I sure hope the people of New Domino City give me passing marks after this thought Yusei/

It's my turn said Paradox.

Turn 5-Paradox

Paradox's deck autoshuffles itself and comes out with a single card sticking out on top.

But instead of drawing, I'll use my field spell to add a random Malefic monster to my hand. Excellent Now I have all that I need to win this right at my fingertips; the future will soon be cured of the Duel Monsters plague! I send **Stardust Dragon** from my extra deck to the graveyard said Paradox/

Now- rise up, **Malefic Stardust Dragon** said Paradox.

 **Malefic Stardust Dragon Atk/2500**

My Stardust said Yusei.

Paradox, you snake, what've you done to it? Said Yusei.

I've simply introduced it to the power of the shadows, and there's more to come. Next, I summon **Malefic Parallel Gear** said Paradox.

 **Malefic Parallel Gear Atk/0**

Now, Parallel Gear, tune with my **Malefic Stardust Dragon** said Paradox.

What? Said Yusei.

You're not the only one here who can synchro-summon, Yusei said Paradox.

Behold- as the shadows drip down through the cracks of time, and witness how the darkness pools together- to create pure evil said Paradox.

I synchro-summon- **Malefic Paradox Dragon** said Paradox.

 **Malefic Paradox Dragon Atk/4000**

Not good said Jaden.

And next, I'll activate its special ability. You see, since I synchro-summoned, I'm allowed to bring back a synchro monster from my graveyard straight to the field! So rise once more **Stardust Dragon** said Paradox.

 **Stardust Dragon Atk/2500**

Two dragons again? Said Yusei.

That's right, Yusei, and now, Paradox Dragon reduces the attack points of Jaden's monster, by the attack points of the monster just revived. So, Neos Knight- power down said Paradox.

Neos, no said Jaden.

Oh, not good; if this keeps up, Jaden and the others won't last long at all said Banner.

I would say you three put up a good fight, only you didn't. **Malefic Paradox Dragon** , destroy Neos Knight said Paradox.

You know what to do, Jaden said Yubel.

You bet I do. I play a trap- **Hero Barrier**! Thanks to this, since I have an Elemental Hero out on my field, I can negate your attack said Jaden.

Well done said Yami.

Nice move said Yusei.

:I wouldn't be so sure! I play the trap **Malefic Claw Stream!** Since a Malefic synchro monster is on my field, I'm allowed to destroy one of your monsters said Paradox.

I'll see your trap and raise you with one of my own! **Elemental Mirage**! Now, because an Elemental Hero on my field was destroyed due to an effect, I can bring it back! Return to battle, Neos Knight said Jaden.

Elemental Hero Neos Knight Atk/2500

A perfect counter said Yami.

Aww, I just figured it would've been rude a' me to letcha go without a monster out there with ya said Jaden.

Thanks. And you can count on me to put Neos Knight to good use said Yami.

I'm sorry, Yugi; but even your best won't be good enough here. Not since I have **Stardust Dragon** because due to Malefic Paradox Dragon's ability, your monsters' attack points decrease by Stardust Dragon's attack points said Paradox.

This is all my fault said Yusei.

No, it's not, Yusei. **Stardust Dragon** is your card, but you're not controlling it- at least not yet said Yami.

Whaddaya mean? Asks Yusei.

Next- I'll place two cards face down to end my turn said Paradox.

Then it's my move, now- so get ready said Yami.

Turn 6- Yugi

Very well. Let's see what you've got, Queen of Games said Paradox.

Yugi- my cards are your cards said Yusei.

Well said Yami.

In that case, I'll use Reincarnation of Hope's effect to add a monster from my deck to my hand. And the monster I choose is **Dark Magician** said Yami.

As though I didn't see that coming said Paradox.

I then activate the spell card known as **Ancient Rules**! With it, I'm allowed to summon forth a level-five-or-above monster directly from my hand! So take to the field, **Dark Magician** said Yami.

 **Dark Magician Atk/2500**

According to the history books, that card... is Yugi's ace said Yusei.

I know- cool said Jaden.

Well, as cool as he may be, he's still subject to Paradox Dragon's power-down effect said Paradox.

So long as **Stardust Drago** n is out, this will be tough to win said Banner.

Listen... if Stardust needs to be destroyed for us to have a chance, then destroy it said Yusei.

Yusei said Yami.

It's better that, than being under the control of Paradox said Yusei

Ohh, how touching, now go already said Paradox.

From my hand, I play the spell **Bond Between Teacher and Student**! Since I have **Dark Magician** out on the field, I can summon his student, **Dark Magician Girl** , in defense mode!

 **Dark Magician Girl Def/2000**

Dark Magician Girl: Oh my, it looks like it's going to be a real trick for us to come out on top here.

Dark Magician: Well, perhaps; but remember, as magicians, there is no trick that we can't pull off.

Dark Magician Girl: Right!

Next, I play the spell **Magic Gate of Miracles** said Yami.

Now, since I have two spellcasters out on my field, I can switch one of your monsters to defense mode and switch it to my side said Yami.

Paradox: I play a trap- **Malefic Force**! And by equipping Malefic Force to my monster, it can't be affected by your spells! Which means Paradox Dragon is no longer up-for-grab said Paradox.

Yes, that's true; but **Stardust Dragon** still is said Yami.

Yusei; **Stardust Dragon** is now back where it belongs said Yami.

Thanks, Yugi said Yusei.

Ha! You never wanted Paradox Dragon in the first place; right said Jaden.

Hm. Speaking of Paradox Dragon, its ability is no longer in effect, which means our monsters' attack points return to normal said Yami.

Bravo, Yugi. But so what if you've restored your monsters' attack points? My Paradox Dragon still has them beat with a total of four thousand. Face it- you're simply outmatched said Paradox

I wouldn't say that. I play the spell card **Dark Magic Twin Burst**! With this, Dark Magician's attack points increase by the attack point total of **Dark Magician Girl** said Yami.

What? Said Paradox.

Now your monster is the one who's outmatched, Paradox. And not only that, it also happens to be outnumbered, two to one. So- attack, **Dark Magician** and **Dark Magician Girl** said Yami.

Dark Magician: It's time-

Dark Magician Girl: Right! To kick some butt!

Dark Magician: Here goes!

Dark Magician Girl: Now!

Both magicians: Twin Dark Magic Attack!

Paradox Lp: 4000-500=3500

Yeah said Yusei.

Haha, sweet said Jaden.

They might actually pull this off said Banner.

Ugh...! These desperate moves change nothing said Paradox.

I disagree; you had two monsters, and now you have none said Yami.

And I thank you for that. Hmhm. You see, all that you have done is clear the way for something else- something grand! Something almighty said Paradox.

Spit it out said Jaden.

I activate the trap **Malefic Paradigm Shift** said Paradox.

With **Malefic Paradox Dragon** destroyed, by sacrificing half of my lifepoints, I can summon, my most wicked beast, **Malefic Truth Dragon** said Paradox.

Paradox lp: 3500-1750

Malefic Truth Dragon Atk/5000

Okay, I've seen some big monsters in my life, but that behemoth definitely takes the cake said Jaden

And it probably ate it, too said Yusei.

This is your doing, Yugi! I hope that you're pleased with yourself said Paradox.

Rrgghh. I place two cards face down and end my turn said Yami.

Oh no... the- the time...! Pegasus will be here any minute said, Banner.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Turn 7-paradox

It's my turn, and I activate **Malefic Selector** said Paradox.

By removing **Malefic Parallel Gear** and **Malefic Cyber End Dragon** , I'm allowed to add two cards from my deck to my hand. Next, I'll send two monsters in my deck to the graveyard said Paradox

And summon forth their dark counterparts- **Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon** , and **Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon** said Paradox.

Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon Atk/2400

Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon Atk/3000

Both Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes said Yami.

That's right. And now, for a taste of their power said Paradox.

Dark Magician Girl: Ah...

Oh, and since **Malefic Truth Dragon** is out if one of your monsters goes down, all of your other monsters are also destroyed said Paradox.

What? Said Yusei.

I play a facedown! The spell **De-Fusion** Neos Knight, time to split said Jaden.

Now, Yusei said Jaden.

I play Junk Gardna's ability! It allows me to switch your monster from attacking to defending, which means **Dark Magician Girl** \- is safe said Yusei

Jaden, Yusei, great teamwork said Yami.

I'll show you teamwork! Go, Blue-Eyes! Pick up where Red-Eyes left off said Paradox.

Dark Magician: Aaa-aaagh...!

Dark Magician said Yami.

Yami/Jaden/Yusei lp: 2600-500=2100

Hmhmhm. Next, Malefic Truth Dragon's special ability activates said Paradox.

Which means, all the remaining monsters you have on the field, are destroyed said Paradox.

Sorry, Paradox, don't think so! I activate Stardust's special ability; so by releasing my dragon, I can negate your dragon's effect and then destroy it altogether said Yusei.

So say goodbye said Yusei.

Not so fast! I play Truth Dragon's other ability! By removing **Malefic Rainbow Dragon** in my graveyard from play, Truth Dragon is saved said Paradox.

And you know what that means- it can carry out its attack said Paradox.

And remember, when one goes, they all go said Paradox

Dark Magician Girl: Aaaahh!

Oh, and did I mention? For every monster destroyed by this special ability, you take eight hundred points of damage said Paradox.

yami/Jaden/Yusei lp 2100-1600=500

That's right- lie there, and prepare to accept your fate said Paradox

Ugh... can't give up! We have to keep fighting no matter what said

Keep fighting? You three can't even defend yourselves! Next, I play the spell **Malefic Divide** ; with it, I can bring back one Malefic monster from my graveyard, until the end of this turn. And the Malefic monster I choose to bring back is, **Malefic Stardust Dragon**!

No said Yusei.

I warned you three to not interfere; and now, you'll see why said Paradox.

 **Malefic Stardust Dragon** , unleash your fury! Now- Duel Monsters shall perish, and buried deep beneath its ashes, will be you three and all the monsters and cards you hold so dear said Paradox.

My worst fear said Yusei.

It's actually coming true said Yusei.

.All is lost said Yusei.

Ohh, lighten up, girl! Yeah, things might not look too good, but you forget, we have a secret weapon on our side said Jaden.

That's right; because the three of us believe in Duel Monsters with all of our hearts while Paradox does not. And when you believe, you always have a chance said Yami.

You said it- that's why we still have a chance, right here and now! Maybe it'd be better if I just show ya what I mean- I play a spell! **Flute of Summoning Kuriboh**! This lets us add a **Kuriboh** or **Winged Kuriboh** to our hand from the deck! You're up! Said Jaden.

 **Kuriboh** said Yami.

I activate your special ability; an ability that lets **Kuriboh** take the hit from Stardust Dragon instead of us said Yami.

 **Kuriboh atk/300**

No said Paradox.

Yugi, I will make you pay dearly for that little stunt said Paradox.

I'm not so sure you will, Paradox, because, at the end of this turn, Malefic Divide's effect will be gone, which means **Malefic Stardust Dragon** will be gone said Yami.

But not the real **Stardust Dragon** , because due to its ability, it now returns to the field said Jaden.

 **Stardust Dragon atk/2500**

 **Stardust Dragon**... glad you're back said Yusei.

Yusei... it's up to you now. It's your move. Just know that we're behind you; all of us are said Yami.

All right. Let's do this. For Duel Monsters and all my friends, and the people of New Domino City said Yusei

Yeah- no doubt! Now let 'im have it said Jaden.

Turn 8-Yusei

It'll be my pleasure. I play a trap said Yusei.

 **Stardust Mirage**! Oh no said Paradox.

Oh, yes. And since Stardust Dragon's on the field, I can bring back all our monsters that were destroyed during this turn said Yusei.

But...! I just got rid of all of them said Paradox.

Now for our draw! And for your downfall, Paradox said Yusei.

I hate to interrupt good trash-talkin'- but here- this is worth it! The trap **Neos Spiral Force**! This doubles the attack points of one monster on the field said Jaden.

I also play a trap **Dark Spiral Force**! And due to this force, I can select a monster out on our field, and- double its attack points once again said Yami

Ten thousand attack points! No said Paradox.

All three: That's right.

 **Dark Magician,** attack said Yami.

Dark Magician: Aaaa-aaaaggh!

 **Elemental Hero Neos** \- attack said Jaden.

Let this be proof, the light will always overcome the dark! Go, **Stardust Dragon**! Attack said Yusei.

All three: Now go, Dark Cosmic Wave!

Oh no said Paradox.

Noooo-ooo-ooooooo said Paradox.

So, looks like our work is done here said Jaden.

Looks that way said Yami

Ah, well... guess this is goodbye then. Great meeting you both. Hey- think we'll all meet again sometime? Said Jaden.

Yeah- but let's hope that when we do, the whole world of Duel Monsters isn't on the line again said Yusei.

You said it, Yusei. Maybe we could duel each other. Whatever happens, I know that the bond we formed here today is one that's going to stand the test of time said Yami.

All of time said Jaden/

Absolutely said Yusei/

 _Yusei (think): At long last, I finally feel like I can let go of the past, and focus on the future. Paradox may've painted a bleak picture for the world, but I know the future isn't set in stone- it's what we make it._

 _Yusei (think): And together, we're going to make it bright!_

Because the true magic of Duel Monsters isn't just in the cards- it's in all the friendships I've forged, thanks to the game said Yusei.


End file.
